Ashley Freund
Ashley Freund was one of the survivors of the Devil's Flight roller coaster in Final Destination 3. She is best friends with Ashlyn Halperin and they were popular cheerleaders at the McKinley High School. Ashley was the first survivor to die. Biography Ashley was resided in McKinly, Pennsylvania. She is popular, carefree and very sassy. She and Ashlyn became best friends and popular since high school. She and Ashlyn celebrated their senior field trip at the amusement park. Final Destination 3 She and Ashlyn were constantly stalked by Frankie Cheeks before the ride. They go to the roller coaster as Frankie is behind them. After the premonition was witnessed by Wendy, she tried to convince everyone to get off the roller coaster and Kevin and Lewis got into a huge fight. Ashley and her friend were offended by the quarrel and decided to get off the ride, as Frankie follows and records t hem. After the students were taken outside by the security, the roller coaster crashed just like in Wendy's premonition. Like the other survivors, Ashley and Ashlyn were upset over the deaths of their friends. She and Ashlyn tried to invite Wendy over to the tanning salon to help take her mind off Jason, but she didn't accept the offer. 'Death' When Ashley and Ashlyn enter the tanning bed room, Ashley leaves her iced beverage sitting on a table, unaware that the VAC machine controlling the tanning beds was latched onto the wall under it. Ashlyn feels that the room is too cold, and decides that turning up the heat because "a few degrees won't hurt." Ashlyn had forgotten her iPod, so Ashley decided to look through the CD's on a wooden shelf above one of the tanning beds. While doing so, she accidentally pulls the shelf loose. As the temperature in the room rises, the iced beverage cup persperates and begins to drip onto the machine under it and causes it to spark and malfunction. The VAC then rises. The two girls notice something is wrong when it starts to get too hot and they begin to sweat. However, since the room was so hot, the automatic air conditioning came on from the air vent, which tips over a coat rack. The coat rack knocks over into a potted tree, which falls and breaks the CD shelf off the wall, and onto Ashlyn's tanning bed. When Ashlyn realizes she set the temperature too high, she attempts to leave her bed at the exact moment the shelf fell on it, which in turn causes it to slide over into the opening slot of Ashley's bed, and then slides into the opening slot in Ashlyn's bed, preventing them from leaving. Both girls begin to scream for help as the temperature rises and their skin begins to burn and tear. The flammable goggles they both wear, had melted and is now melting into their eyes. The glass above Ashley shatters all over her face and soon enough, the glass underneath her breaks and a fire ignites, burning her flesh. With no one to help her, Ashley lies in her bed screaming as she is burned alive. Signs/Clues *When the coaster detaches, she is the last one to felt down, However, after the premonition, she is the second one to die. *Wendy's photo of Ashley and Ashlyn is overexposed, making it look like they're on fire. *After Ashley wins at the water gun booth, her prize is an inflatable palm tree, which represents the potted palm, which knocked over the shelf, that locks the tanning beds, trapping Ashley & Ashlyn. Also, the water gun booth can be seen as foreshadowing for the smoothie (liquid) that causes the bed's VAC to short. *Ashley and Ashlyn listen to Love Rollercoaster before the beds burn. *Both girls have the word "ash" is in their names. *When Wendy is in her room, her lamp's light bursts. *Before they could even go to the tanning room, the camera shows a canister containing an alcoholic (flammable) liquid. Causing more of a fire in the beds. *When Ashley's phone rings it plays a horror tune. *During Ashley and Ashlyn's funeral, the song Hundred Grand ''by Pete Atherton plays, which is the same song that played at the unveiling of the Flight 180 memorial in Final Destination. *In the opening sequence, there are two women, known as ''The Electric Sisters, who were electrocuted in their electric chairs, their skins, were overexposed. *On one of the tanning beds there is a sign that says, "These beds are ready. Are YOU?" *During the song Love Rollercoaster, you can hear one of the singers says "high!" again and again in the scene where the tanning bed temperature rises higher and higher. *The song Love Rollercoaster ''by The Ohio Players is the subject of a very popular urban legend, where the screams of the model who posed for the band's ''Honey ''album cover was heard in the song as she was being stabbed by the studio's owner for threatening to file a wrongful injury lawsuit against them. This legend, of course, is false, and while the scream was indeed faintly heard during part of the song, it was in fact caused by microphone feedback. *The name of the salon is "Phoenix Tanning Salon". According to mythology, Phoenixes are associated with fire, and arise from their own ashes after death. Quite fitting, considering the girls' first names. *Right before their deaths, Wendy leaves a message on Ashley's phone saying "Sorry I was too late" *Frankie tells both girls that they are smoking hot. The Final Destination Ashley's death (along with Ashlyn's) appears in the opening sequence of [[The Final Destination|''The Final Destination]]. Trivia *In a less painful and time consuming death, Ashley and Ashlyn are electrocuted in a deleted scene. Ashley lies in her bed screaming as the temperature rises, but Ashlyn manages to get out, only to get whacked in the head by the wood. Ashley struggles to get free, but can't until Ashlyn wakes back up. When Ashlyn grabs Ashley's hand, the bed breaks and instead of a fire igniting, they are electrocuted by the current. *Ashley and Ashlyn were going to be sisters, according to the direction commentary. *The song played during Ashley and Ashlyn's funeral is the same song as the one played during the memorial service of Flight 180 in Final Destination. *The scene taking place in the tanning booth was a closed set. Only the camera operators were in the same room with Chelan Simmons and Crystal Lowe and black curtains were draped to keep onlookers out. Freund, Ashley Freund, Ashley Freund, Ashley Freund, Ashley Freund, Ashley Freund, Ashley Freund, Ashley Freund, Ashley Freund, Ashley Freund, Ashley Category:Students Category:First Survivor to Die